


Bubble

by msilverstar



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/pseuds/msilverstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Lotrips100 sins challenge, for "gluttony"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobelia321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/gifts).



There's a bubble nestling in the little hollow at the base of his neck  
while he's creating bubble fantasias for the children. You watch as the  
bubble gets thinner until it finally pops.

Your mouth waters for the combination of sweat and sex and plastic and  
machine oil that all taste of Richard to you. The taste of shared ambition,  
from before you started the machine that may kill you yet.

Fran thinks you stopped years ago. But when filming gets overwhelming,  
you and he sometimes run away and fuck. It might be called gluttony, but  
it keeps you sane.


End file.
